Memories of the Past
by Alice-Funtom
Summary: Two mysterious students, Archem von Einzbern and Arthur Constance moved into the Academy. Natsume had once met with Archem during his mission. Who are the new, transfer students and what purpose was theirs to be in the Academy? Reviews please!


**Memories of the Past (Alice Academy Fan-Fiction Story)**

**Chapter 1: Desperate Confessions**

'"_Archer, what's wrong?"'_

'_I looked up and see 'her' in the face. She had hazel eyes; the same color as her hair that reached to her shoulders, with some, long wavy hair that came from beneath it. She wore a blouse that was decorated with some teddy bears on it, with a short skirt that reached to her knees. She was a person closest to me and the person I cared most in life…_

'"_Archer, why don't you answer me?"'_

'_I continued on my day-dreams – my happy, last day-dreams. I had a dark life once – until I tumbled onto her in the amusement park five years ago… My hopes were all built all because of her; and since that day, we had been close friends – until I knew what had happened to her…_

'_If only I've never bid her goodbye… If only I had stayed there with her – then, I'll be able to confess my three-word feelings…_

'"_It's okay – I'll be alright. I'm just tired… I'll tell you when next time we meet, okay?"'_

'_I blurt out the words and managed to form a light smile on my face for those light, five years. It was an appreciation that 'she' had come to my life and lighted my heavy, burden life. _

'_And there was nothing I had to do – I just stood there numbly, watching her walking down the rain; holding an umbrella. I held my fist tight to my heart – I wished that I could confess my feelings to her without problem tomorrow… And I never knew what would happen… _

'_The wind blew hard; followed by a storm. I ran home and prayed for her safety…'_

* * *

Mikan walked out of the Academy library. It was very rare to see her in the library, though; but she had protested to the other classmates that she was going to fulfill her dreams to meet her grandfather in her hometown. Everybody seemed to listen to her; however, studied in their dormitories; unbeknownst to Mikan herself. 

There was a strong wind outside; followed by pouring rain and roaring thunder. Mikan ran to her dorm room; hugging her revision books, ignoring the wind. The wind kept blowing her hair here and about; much to her annoyance. Her ribbon that was tied to her pony-tail hair almost dropped; and she caught it just in time with her free hand.

She walked past the faculty room; when she caught a glimpse of a strange girl behind one of the walls. She began to felt curious; she walked over to the wall and looked at behind it.

There, stood in front of her; was a girl. The girl had blue hair that reached to her shoulders; blue as the wide ocean or as a blue crystal; sparkling eyes stared at Mikan's hazel eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with some red ribbons on it; much different than Mikan's uniform. Her eyes, vivid and emotionless, blue eyes; moved to a corner behind Mikan. Mikan shuddered and hesitated first; then turned around closely.

She was quite shocked to see a boy there. The boy; much similar to the girl before; never had the wanted feeling to smile. The boy had short, soft yellow hair; with blue eyes; as well as the girl's before. They wore the expression – emotionless and vivid; much similar to Natsume's.

"Who are you?"

Mikan turned around again and saw the girl talked. She stared emotionlessly at Mikan who was now scared and trembling. Her voice was definitely different than Hotaru's or Natsume's.

"I-I'm Sakura… Mikan Sakura…"

With those words, Mikan held out her hand to the little girl's direction.

"I hope we could become friends!"

It seemed that Mikan had regained her true self. It was as though she recognized this little girl's behavior. It was the same as her classmate and partner; Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan thought that if she expressed her feelings and always smiled in front of her, she would be able to change the strange girl's heart. So do the little boy behind her.

The strange girl only stared at Mikan's stretched-out hand. Before hesitating, she took it and shook hands with Mikan.

"I'm Archem von Einzbern."

Mikan was shocked; the strange girl's hands were icy cold – very icy cold. No warmness flowed through it – it was as though she had no blood running through her body. Her name was also very traditional and came from the past. '_If that so_, Mikan thought, _how could she have come here? What was her Alice? And what purpose was hers to be in the Academy?'_

Some far ahead, unbeknownst to Mikan, was a strange man watching them… He was wearing a white mask; with lots of control devices. Some of them were his earrings, rings, bracelets and lots more. He looked a lot like Persona…

His small mouth formed a small smile - an evil grin, to be exact. His Alice were beyond imagination - _the Alice of Life. _He had a very weird expression that wore on his face - it was as though the strange girl before and the man were connected, somehow. He wore a very traditional man suit - with a long coat that was suited with black feathers. Same were on his shoes and on his trousers. He was a very familiar man from afar; smiling in the middle of the rain.

The rain, thunder and the strong wind never stopped; falling endlessly at the Academy; as though they were giving a warning to the Academy members...

* * *

'_The next morning, I couldn't wait to go to 'her' house. I was holding a small ring in my small hands. I couldn't wait to confess - I couldn't wait to see her face again._

_'As I was turning in a corner, my eyes grew wide - many people were crowded in a familiar house. Crimson flames were burning down the house - a gigantic flame, to be exact. The firemen were trying to put out the fire, but to no avail. It were as though running through a forest with thick, blue roses..._

_'I ran as fast as I could - real fast. I couldn't get to see 'her' hurt. I couldn't get to confess my feelings to her; so how could it be so hard?_

_'Thick flames brushed between the doors. I didn't care; 'her' death would be much more important than mine. Many people stopped and yelling at me to stop and wait for the fire to be put out; but I managed to escape from the grasps of their hands; and ran fast into the house. _

_'Then, I stopped in front of 'her' room. I opened it; but it was locked. I was panic and trying to search for the key; where was it? When I knelt down, I caught a glimpse of something gold and shiny under the burnt cardboard. I reached for it and found the key; and opened the door to see 'her' gasping for breath at the floor._

_'Flames surrounded her; and I don't think that she would escaped or survived any longer. It was as though the flames were getting after her..._

_'I looked at behind me. The people outside hadn't followed me - they were scared to death. Flames surrounded the door already - and I couldn't look back. There was no turning back now._

_'So far, so good. I wasn't even wanting to turn back - 'her' death was on the line. I held her hand; who was hurt and bleeding. I looked for her left hand; and I gasped. I__t was even worse than her right hand I was holding. Her left hand were nearly broken to shreds and was black by the heat of the flames. And it was also bleeding endlessly._

_'I looked at her eyes - her hazel eyes. They were closed - with full of tears flowing from the tips of her eyes. I tried to talk to her again; but for some reason, she did not want to reply. I was shocked; but I kept repeating the words I had longing to say to her; in my hands holding tight the ring._

_'"I-I-I l-ll-oo-veee... "'_

_'I took a peek in my closed eyes. 'She' wasn't breathing anymore. 'She' wasn't holding her breath anymore. 'She' had left me alone in this cruel, lonely world... _

_'"I... I... I love you!"'_

_'I shouted at the top of my lungs and hugged tight her corpse. **'Archem' **was gone for good; without saying any farewells... I missed her so much - I could just simply die there; and followed her into the realms of heaven..._

_'And my cries of sorrowness fainted - the ring I hold tight burning in the fire... I knocked out as well in the middle of the fire but the Goddess of Death didn't come to greet me...'_

* * *

**Haha! I've finished it! The story's quite sad, you know! Even though I was the one who created this story, I cried and cried! Anyway, keep reviewing! No fire; please; or the Goddess of Death will come and greet you:)**

-DesignChronicle


End file.
